


300 Subscribers Giveaway

by thestanceyg



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: 5 stories for the winners of my 300 subscribers fic giveaway contest. (Rating is for chapter 2)Chapter 1: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov: FluffChapter 2: Darcy Lewis/Helen Cho: SmutChapter 3: Darcy Lewis/Antoine Triplett: SoulmatesChapter 4: Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff: TropesChapter 5: Darcy Lewis/Remy LeBeau: Winner's Choice





	1. Darcy/Natasha: Fluff

She wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at the computer screen and the latest email, but the answer must have been “too long” because she was pulled out of her stupor by a hand gently shaking her shoulder.

“Darcy?” Natasha’s voice called softly.

“Wha?  Huh?” she said, finally pulling her eyes away from the screen and the latest ina  long line of rejections.

“What’s wrong?”  Natasha leaned against the edge of the desk, facing Darcy and blocking her view of the offending screen.  Her arms were crossed over her chest, but her stance was loose.  Her brain subconsciously registered that she was still wearing the clothes she had left for work in.

“I just….It’s another…I can’t.”  Her brain couldn’t even form the words.  She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm down.  When she opened her eyes, Natasha was looking over her shoulder at the screen.  She turned back around, soft eyes landing on Darcy.

“Oh, honey,” she sighed, opening her arms and scooping Darcy up.  Darcy melted into the hug.  “You are perfect.  Much too good for these places,” she whispered softly in her ear.  Nat just held her for a moment before leaving an arm draped around her shoulder and pulled her out of the chair and lead her to the kitchen.  “We’re going to make tea and then a plan of action.”  Darcy smiled into her girlfriend’s arm.  She knew her so well.  Having a plan would help her focus instead of fretting.  She let Natasha guide her into a chair at the island and watched as she filled the kettle and got out the tea items. 

“Tell me about your day,” Darcy asked as Natasha’s deft hands prepped everything.  She could feel Nat roll her eyes even though she couldn’t see it.

“I had to meet with Stark today.  How do you think it went?”

Darcy slid out of the chair and wrapped her arms around Natasha from behind, resting her cheek between her shoulder blades.  “I should be making you tea.  I know how annoying he can be.”

“You can make it up to me later.”  She didn’t need to see Natasha’s face to know the sly smile that was gracing her face.  Darcy squeezed her a little tighter before letting go.

“But really, how was it?”  She grabbed the honey out of the cabinet.

“I know how to deal with him, but that doesn’t make it any less grating.”

Darcy went up on her toes and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.  “Babe, I know you planned at least three ways to kill him while you were there.  No need to be coy.”

She felt rather than heard Natasha’s laughter.  “Just three?” she asked, quirking her eyebrow.

“I’m not sure how long the meeting was,” she shrugged.  “I was thinking in minimums.  How many of the ways you imagined involved office supplies?”

“Just one, but more because there weren’t many in the lab and he was actually having a good day.”

“Most unusual thing you thought about using?”

“Vent cover, but mostly because it would have been fun to see Clint’s face.”

“Hiding from responsibility again?”

“When isn’t he?”  The kettle whistled and Natasha poured the water, setting a timer for the tea to steep.  “But why are we talking about Clint and Tony when we could be doing something better with our mouths?”

Darcy stepped closer. “Oh, what did you have in mind?”

Natasha snaked her arms behind Darcy’s neck and dipped her lips to hers, softly and sweetly kissing her.  Darcy wound her arms around Nat’s waist, pulling her closer.  Natasha ended the kiss, rubbing their noses together before resting her forehead against hers.  “That’s what I had in mind,” she sighed happily.

“More of that please,” Darcy said as her lips chased Nat’s.  Just as the kisses started to get more insistent and urgent, Natasha pulled away, moments before the timer buzzed.  “Show off,” Darcy muttered.

“You love it.”

“You.  I love _you_.”  Darcy was gratified to see the smile on Natasha’s face and the faint pink dusting her cheeks as she finished the tea.  She handed Darcy her tea and grabbed her own.

“Come on,” she said leading Darcy to the couch.  “Let’s talk about what your plan of attack on the job front.”  Darcy grabbed a pad and pen, placing all of it on the coffee table.  The talk of jobs and her current failures in securing a job soured her a bit, but nowhere near as bad as she had been when Nat had first found her.  “And don’t make that face.  I don’t have to see it to know you’re making it.  If we do this now, it won ‘t be hanging over your head and we’ll be able to enjoy our evening more.”  As she finished, her voice dropped down to a sultry tone.

“Don’t use your super spy seduction skills on me!”

“Like I’d need to,” Natasha said loud enough that she clearly intended for Darcy to hear.

“Are you calling me easy?” she asked mock innocently while sitting down next to Nat, wide eyed and sincere.

“If it’s true…”

Darcy stuck out her tongue and Natasha’s hand shot out to grab it.  “Mehh, wehermm,” Darcy complained around the hand.

Natasha let go and wiped her hand on her pants.  “Shall we focus?  Because I have plans for us tonight.”

“Oh do you?” Darcy practically purred.

“I’m not going to let you distract us.”

“You’re not?  Even if I do this?” Darcy scooted closer so their sides were pressed together and ran her fingers down Natasha’s thigh.  Natasha shot her an unimpressed look.  Darcy took the challenge, straddling her lap, cupping Natasha’s face in her hands, and slowly kissing her, taking her time to deliberately move to her neck and down her collarbone.  When she looked back up, Natasha was smirking.  Darcy hit her shoulder.  “You jerk!  That was your plan all along!”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” she said with a satisfied smirk before catching Darcy’s lips with her own once more.


	2. Darcy/Helen: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the explicit one.

Darcy’s head was on the island, covered by a dishtowel and the lights were off.  She had left the lab early, barely making it back to her apartment with the way her head was pounding.  Each step felt like a drumbeat in her head.  She had grabbed a glass of water and thrown herself on the island, unable to walk any further. It had been a while since she had such a bad headache.  (“Not a migraine,” the doctor had said.  “You don’t vomit, so just a bad headache.”  Helen had been furious when Darcy had told her this.  “You certainly do _not_ have to vomit for it to be a migraine! What an asshole!”)  The cold counter beneath her head and the darkness was helping, and for once it seemed like this headache might disappear within a decent time frame.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting when she heard the apartment door open and soft feet enter.  She could probably lift her head without too much pain if she tried, but she didn’t want to. If she looked pathetic enough, maybe she would get one of Helen’s excellent massages.

“Oh Darce,” she heard the woman whisper. “How bad is it?”

“Not as bad as it was,” she mumbled, “but still hurts.”

She felt Helen’s delicate fingers tickle across her shoulders.  “You’re tense,” she commented.  “Do you think a massage might help?”

“Yes, please,” Darcy said more clearly.  Instantly she felt deft fingers digging into her tense muscles.

“Can you sit up at all?  This might feel better if you do.”

Darcy slowly rolled up, dropping the towel on the counter where her cheek had been a moment ago.  Helen’s fingers prodded at her again and Darcy let out a deep, satisfied groan.  “God, Hel, your fingers are magic.”  She hummed in response and let her hands do the hard work of showing Darcy how capable they were. As her fingers worked, Darcy couldn’t help the small moans that slipped out while she tried to make small talk about their day.  “How was the lab?”

“Just fine.  Now be quiet and just relax.”  Darcy did as she was told and let Helen do her thing.  She couldn’t believe she was so lucky as to have Helen in her life.  “This might be better if you took your shirt off,” Helen said after a few minutes, breaking into Darcy’s reminiscence.  Darcy made quick work of her shirt, and Helen laughed.  “I assume that means it’s working?”

“You’re so good to me,” Darcy sighed.  And she was.  Helen was fantastic and Darcy thanked the stars every day that she had sucked it up and asked the woman out all those months ago.  Helen’s fingers slipped Darcy’s bra straps down her shoulders and got back to work.  Darcy’s headache was abating, but now she had a new tension building, one that was much more pleasant. “Mmm, Helen, babe,” Darcy babbled, slightly incoherent at how good Helen’s fingers felt.  He fingers stilled and then slid down her shoulders to her arms while Helen peppered her shoulders and nape with kisses.  As Darcy arched into the contact, one hand snaked to her back and unclasped her bra. Darcy shrugged out of it as her head tilted back and captured Helen’s lips.   Helen pulled away, ending the kiss with a little nip.

“Someone’s feeling better.”

“Mostly,” Darcy admitted.

“But not completely, I see.”  Helen held out her hand to Darcy and pulled her up, leading her back to the bedroom.  “Lay down,” she commanded.

Darcy crawled onto the bed, laying down on her back.  Helen hovered over her before dipping down to kiss a line from her jaw to breast.  She swirled her tongue over a nipple before blowing on it, causing it to pebble.  Darcy moaned as her fingers rolled the bud and her lips came down to the shell of her ear.  “Orgasms are good for headaches too,” she whispered before nipping at her ear and starting a languid path back to Darcy’s breasts.  Once there she took her time sucking and licking while her fingers moved lower, rubbing Darcy over her pants.

Darcy’s hands were busy too.  First she pulled at the pins keeping Helen’s hair up, letting I cascade down her shoulders.  Then she started tugged at the hem of her shirt, then abandoning her task to run her nails down her back as she moaned throatily. Helen allowed her to pull off her shirt, and she immediately cupped her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples while she arched off the bed to grind her hips into Helen’s, her hand trapped between them.  Helen pushed her hips back down and pulled her mouth off Darcy with an audible pop.

“Naked.  Now,” Helen commanded. Darcy felt a coil of desire burn at the words as she made quick work of her pants.  Helen slipped out of hers too and then situated herself between Darcy’s thighs.  “Since you’re sick, I’ll let you be first,” she said with a smile before her tongue set to work.  She slowly licked a stripe up her wet pussy while her fingers slowly spread her.  She traced a nail around her clit while her tongue darted into her folds. 

“Fuck babe,” Darcy moaned as her hand went to Helen’s hair.  Helen responded by pressing a finger into her and curling it in the way that always set her off.  Darcy moaned incoherently as Helen sucked on the bud of sensitive nerves and made her see stars.  “So good, baby, so good.”  She added another finger and slowly pumped in and out while licking and sucking around her clit, but never actually touching it.  Once Darcy couldn’t form words anymore, she curled both fingers, hitting just the right spot as her lips closed over her clit and sucked.  Darcy came hard around Helen’s fingers, crying her name as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Helen pulled back, and laid next to Darcy.  “Feeling better?”

“Absolutely,” Darcy said, kissing her girlfriend.  “I’d love to show you how much better,” she added as she started kissing a line down Helen’s body.


	3. Darcy/Trip: Soulmates

When he had burst from within after smashing the crystals in San Juan it had hurt like hell.  He had enough presence of mind to appreciate that he had gone out in style before suddenly the pain was gone. He fell to the ground with a thud.  “Awww man,” he groaned into the dirt.  He let himself lie there for a moment before pushing himself up.  He realized that it was much brighter than it should have been.  He was no longer in some crazy underground fortress, but instead face first in the dirt of a mostly empty field.

“You okay?” a voice asked him.

“Not really sure,” he answered, looking up at the man looking down on him.  “Not really sure where I am.”

“How did…you just sort of appeared,” the man said, holding out a hand.  He took it and allowed himself to be pulled up.  “You’re in a makeshift ball field.”

“I’m gonna need more than that.”

“France,” the man supplied as a few more bodies bled out of the tree line.  The man still had his hand.  “And I’m wondering just who you are.”

Trip licked his lips while he took in the situation. “Antoine.”  The men were getting closer, and one of them was staring to look familiar.  He paled as he put it all together.  He looked back at the man holding his hand.  “Mind telling me what year it is?”

***

Darcy stared at Jane as she went very still while looking over an equation.  Then, suddenly, she was an explosion of motion.  “Jane?  Jane.  Jane!” she yelled, finally getting the woman’s attention.  “What is it?”

“We’ve done it! It’s right! The math _is right_.”

“Does that mean..?”

“Yes!” Jane replied with a gleam in her eye.

“What do we need to do, then?”

“It’s just a matter of calibrating everything based on my calculations, and then we can test it.”

They got straight to work, and ten exhausting hours later they were ready.  “Jane,” Darcy semi-whined, “We’ve been up for almost 48 hours now.  Maybe we should take a nap before we test this.”

“You want to delay?” Jane asked, completely dumbfounded.   “Why would we meet even a moment longer?  Why would we wait to make history?”

“I mean, maybe to put fresh eyes on it to make sure everything is perfect?”

“It’s already perfect,” Jane said defensively.  “So let’s do the thing.”  Jane walked over to her machine and started playing with the knobs one final time.  Darcy wandered over to the support area to make sure everything was ready for the readings they would take during the test.  One of the sensors, though, wasn’t reading, so she went to take a look at it.

Suddenly all she felt was millions of pinpricks all over her skin.  She had time to turn toward Jane, surprise overcoming her features.  The last thing she saw was Jane reaching toward her before the light got too bright and she closed her eyes.

***

Trip had been in 1944 for nearly 6 months now. Convincing the group that had found him that he was from the future had been difficult, but they had come around once he had told his grandfather stories about his past (plus it was easy to see the family resemblance). They had no idea how to send him back, so instead he had adapted and joined up.  He wished he had an inkling as to whether or not he was stuck here forever, but Grandpa Gabe had never even let on that they had met in the past.

“Oy, Trip, we’ve got another of you!”

“Wha?” He stood up quickly.  “What do you mean another of me?”

“Another field arrival.”

Well shit.  He was up and jogging after Falsworth before he had even fully processed what the man had said.  Someone else.  Someone else had been hit by those crystals.  They could be completely innocent and terrified.  Or, they could be someone from the other side that just got caught in the path of what they were trying to wield.  He picked up the pace.

***

“Holy fuckballs did that hurt,” Darcy huffed out when she hit the ground.  “What the hell Jane?”  She slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times while they adjusted.  “Jane?” she whispered.  She was in the middle of a field, no scientific equipment or lab around her.  “Jane?  Jane!” she started calling, getting frantic.  “Jaaaaaneee!” she yelled, spinning around, trying to find her friend.  Her eyes started to flood with tears and she almost missed the figure coming toward her.  She wiped her sleeves over her eyes to try and clear them.  When she saw it was a man running toward her, she tried to run away, but tripped and fell into the dirt.  There was no getting away; the man was now on top of her.

“You okay?” The man said gently, crouching in front of her.

“Where am I?”

“France.”

“I’m going to kill Jane,” Darcy groaned.  “It’s going to cost a fortune to fly back.”

The man pursed his lips while several others ran up to join them.  “She okay?  It was a hell of a trip when it happened to me.”

“Scared mostly,” the first man said.

“Right here,” Darcy grumbled.

“Hey sweetheart,” the hot newcomer said (what?  She had eyes), “if you got here the same way I did, it wasn’t exactly fun, but I promise we’ll help you.”  She stared at him.  Those words had been across her collarbone for as long as she could remember.  He must have taken her lack of response as wariness because he added, “I know I can be hard to know who to trust, but the Commandos are a good option.”

“I think you just said all my favorite words at once,” she finally got out.

“If I had to fall into the 40s to find my soulmate, I think that it might have been worth it,” he said looking her over.

“The….the 40s?  Bu….France?”

“Yeah, time _and_ space.”

“So killing Jane,” she sighed.

“Hopefully after you kiss me,” her suave soulmate said, so she did.


	4. Darcy/Pietro: Tropes

When Darcy was 16, she had spent the summer in Sokovia as part of a foreign exchange program. The country hadn’t yet descended into dangerous civil unrest, and was one of her best memories from high school.  When, mere months later things fell apart there, she realized that she wanted to study political science so she could help shape foreign policy to help people like the friends she had made that summer.

One pair of friends in particular she was increasingly worried about.  Pietro and Wanda had been kind, open people when she had traveled.  She instantly loved Wanda’s dry humor and fashion sense and Pietro…well, he was hot, but also just goofy and fun.  They had spent many hours together that summer where they showed her around their country, giving her an appreciation for the culture and people.

With Wanda it was like being sisters; something she didn’t feel again until she was in the desert with Jane, but with Pietro it was like two people destined to collide.  They sort of revolved around each other until two weeks before her departure when they fell together one night and were inseparable after.  He had half-jokingly gotten down on one knee and presented her with a ring from a street fair that she enthusiastically accepted.  They both played it off as silly and frivolous, but they both also secretly wanted to hold onto that thrill forever.

They wrote to each other constantly, both emails and actual letters.  Darcy wrote every day, but Pietro had more and more difficulty responding, and at some point she was certain that communication wasn’t getting through at all.  She never gave up, but she learned to stop having an expectations of a reply.  That was the way of an even more broken heart.

She was different, then.  Not that anyone actually realized.  By the time she was someone new, she was heading to college, and no one there knew the old her.  She threw herself into enjoying everything (and everyone) college had to offer, but there was always some sort of hollowness that never seemed to be filled, a longing that wouldn’t go away.  None of the people she went on dates with or fell into bed with were Pietro.

And then the desert happened.  Being with Jane was like finding another sister.  She still missed Wanda terribly, but having Jane was its own sort of special too.  So when she had the option to stay on, she refused to leave.  Leaving went poorly the last time she had to do it, so she’d be damned if she would do it again. Her refusal to leave led to some interesting times and places and brought her to where she was now:  the upstate Avengers facility.

“Whoa,” she breathed as she took in the place. 

“I know, right?” Jane asked.  “C’mon.”  Jane pulled her inside to the main area of the facility.

Darcy was so caught up looking at her new surroundings that she completely missed the sudden intake of breath at their appearance in the room.  She did not miss, however, the fierce tackle of a hug that nearly knocked her off her feet. 

“Darcy!” the linebacker cried into her hair.

“…Wanda?” Darcy said, too shocked to believe it could be true.  She stared down at the messy tumble of hair attached to her. “Is it really you?”

“I don’t know how you came to be here, but we’ve missed you!”

Darcy’s eyes shot out to the room, searching.  She didn’t see him, though.  Instead, she saw the confused faces of most of Earth’s mightiest heroes. She gently pulled Wanda away to really look at her.  “How are you here?  What happened to you guys?  I haven’t heard from you in ages!  I…I kept emailing, but nothing.”

“It was…it was terrible, but our own doing,” Wanda said.  “But we’re here now, and so are you.”

“Is…is Piet here too?”

“He’s in the medical wing.  He’s…recovering.”  Wanda grabbed her hand.  “Come.  I will take you to him.  Maybe you are what he needs to finish healing.”

Darcy looked over at Jane who was staring at her but just shrugged, so she let herself be pulled away, through the crowd of staring superheroes, and down a maze of halls to a room.  Wanda pushed open the door and pulled her in.

“Sister, you need not come yet.  Hawkeye has been such amusing company,” Pietro said in his sarcastic way.

“I needed to come,” she said tugging on Darcy to pull her fully into the room.  “Because I have brought you the best medicine.”

“Sister…” he said trailing off as he realized it was Darcy following Wanda into the room.  “Darcy?” he asked with a slightly choked voice.

“Pietro,” she breathed before closing the distance between them and pulling him into a tight hug.  “I thought I had lost you.  I hadn’t heard from you!  And then things went so bad! And I was certain you were dead.”

He kissed her hair, his hands running soothing circles on her back.  “I’m here, I’m here,” he said over and over again. Darcy finally pulled back from the hug and placed her hands on his face, softly stroking his face with her thumbs before kissing him.

“Uhhh,” what the hell?” Hawkeye asked.

Pietro was pulling at the neckline of her shirt until he found what he was looking for.  He pulled the chain from under her shirt and ran his fingers over the ring he found there.  He looked up at her.  “Still?”

“Always,” she said.

“Seriously, what the fuck?”

“They’re engaged,” Wanda said with a fond smile.

“When did he have time to meet Darcy between being experimented on and getting shot?”

“This happened 8 years ago, and now she is back where she belongs.  Come, give them some privacy.”  Wanda looked at her brother.  He was looking like the sun had finally come from behind the clouds.  She felt herself relax.  They were finally home.

Also, they were making out, and she had seen enough of that to last a lifetime.


	5. Darcy/Remy: Winner's Choice

They had met when she was in college at a back room poker game that had taken her months to talk her way into.  She was very good at poker, both with understanding the cards (she knew pretty much all the probabilities), and with using her rockin’ bod to her advantage to knock the guys off their game.  She played games like this all over the city to pay for school, but this one was bigger than all the rest.  If she won tonight, she could pay for everything next semester: tuition, books, rent; all covered.  She wanted it so bad she could taste it. 

She had looked at the men at the table and knew it was going to be easy.  None of them had ever played with her before, so she would play just a little bit poorly to make them comfortable in their ability to take her money, and then she’d slowly start taking all their money, and hopefully they wouldn’t even notice because they’d be too busy ogling her and assuming they could take her money whenever they felt like it.

But then there had been Remy.  He wore sunglasses in the dark room and held his own while flirting with her the entire night.  The others had lost their cool and started to play angry (always a plus for those with composure), and soon it was down to her and the man who seemed to play and flirt like magic. Two hands after they were the last two, he had asked to call it quits because he needed to head to work.  They would both be leaving with sizable pots.  She would still need another few games in order to pay the bills, but she was happy to be out with what she had; Remy was just as good, possibly better than her.

“May I walk you to your car, Darcy?” he asked, his voice caressing her name and sending a shiver down her spine.  Who knew a Cajun accent could do so much for her?

She looked around.  Some of the men from the game didn’t seem pleased.  She wasn’t sure if it was because she was walking away with their money or if it was because she wasn’t walking away with them.  “I’d appreciate that, Remy.”  She tried to infuse her words with as much liquid sex as he had.

“I like the promise in your voice,” he whispered into her ear as his arm snaked around her waist.

“I like keeping promises,” she said, her arm going inside his open jacket and into his back pocket, giving a little squeeze to what she was sure was an exquisite ass.

They fell into bed that night, as they did for several weeks.  Then, one day he showed up at her door with a proposition.  “Vegas,” he said with a smile.  “Whoever comes away with the bigger winnings gets to make a request of the other.”  She had smiled at his words.  There was plenty she would love to _request_ from him, and Vegas was a chance to make some real money.

When he had won, she was surprised by his request.  “Marry me, _ma cherie_?”  She hadn’t thought he felt like she did, but here he was, proving her wrong.  She said yes instantly, and just over an hour later they had been wed in a little ceremony at a 24-hour chapel.

The next day he had left “on business,” and she hadn’t seen him since. She had been angry (unbelievably angry and heartbroken); so much so, that she had taken the internship with Dr. Foster just to get away from everything that reminded her of him.

Four years later she was dressed for an important meeting that Pepper had asked her to attend.  The Avengers were working on an agreement with the X-Men, and she had been tasked with determining how such an arrangement would affect already in place policies.  She took her seat and pulled out some notes she had taken about the pertinent clauses that they needed to be aware of as she waited for the meeting to begin.  Just as Steve was bringing the meeting to order, the door opened one more time, and a man she thought she’d never see again entered.  She knew that all the Avengers noticed her reaction, though she tried to keep it subtle. 

_Remy._

She did her best to keep her mind on the meeting, but her thoughts were reeling.  Remy was a mutant?  How had she not known?  Where had he gone?  Why hadn’t he been in touch?  Had he known she was going to be here?  She tried to focus on what the others were saying, adding her input when necessary, but she was happy when the meeting was over.  She gathered her things, and Natasha was immediately at her side.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

“I’ll be fine,” Darcy said, trying to brush it off as nothing.  “Just a bit of ancient past returning.”

Natasha’s eyes scanned over to Gambit who was still in the room and watching Darcy with undisguised interest.  “Want me to bury the ancient past?” she asked with a smile.

“I would deserve it, _mon amie_.”  He was much closer than he had been.

“You deserve a _lot_ Remy.  You abandoned me!”

“Really, LaBeau? You treated Darcy like one of your one and dones? And then showed up here?” Natasha said coldly.

“It was not like that,” he said, his signature charming façade breaking down.  “We were in love.  It was not one night; it was supposed to be a lifetime.”

“Hard to believe that when you disappeared hours after we were married,” Darcy hissed.  She heard Natasha suck in a surprised breath.

“For your safety,” he replied.  “I had attracted some unsavory attention.  If I left, I knew I could keep them from learning about you.”

“Four years, Remy!  Not a word or even a postcard!”

His hand reached out to stroke her face, but she stepped back and he dropped it.  “I know.  I deserve whatever punishment you deliver.  But you need to know I was always thinking about you. I had tried to find you, about two years ago, and it was like you had disappeared.  No records to be found.  No trail to follow.  I thought I had lost you for good.  That someone had done what I feared most.”

She softened a touch.  “Shield.  They basically removed Jane and I completely from existence.  But you still gave up, and that doesn’t excuse the fact that two years had passed before you even tried to look.”

“I promise I was lost for a long time when I thought you gone. But you are not.  Does Remy dare to hope that there is still a chance for us?  That you might still love him?”

He had always been her weakness, and even now that hadn’t changed.  She stepped closer to him.  “I don’t know.  You don’t know what it was like.  I tried to move on, but there was always you haunting me.”

“Let me haunt you, _mon cœur_.” He was crowding her and she was letting him.

“I’ve missed you so much,” she said, pressing herself to him, her hands resting on his chest.

“Please,” he begged, his hand hovering in the air.

She tilted her head into his hand and it was like a dam had burst.  His hands were on her, hers on him, feeling everywhere as though trying to prove to the mind that the other was real.  His lips were on her neck and then working their way back up to his mouth.  His hands tangled in her hair while her thumbs traced his jaw.

A throat clearing broke them apart.  Natasha was smiling coyly at them.  “Maybe you could show him your apartment, Darcy,” she said before leaving them alone in the conference room.

“I do like the sound of that,” he said, hands still tangled in her hair.  “How far away is this apartment?”

“Just a few floors up,” she said, putting her hand in his back pocket and leading them to the door.  “But just far enough away to make the elevator ride interesting.”


End file.
